


Colorless

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), This is my first time posting anything on ao3, and my first shance and even ship fic, hopefully you all enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kaywrites-shit asked: Shance prompt: Shiro taking care of an injured Lance after a particularly nasty battle w Lotor n his generals.After a particularly difficult battle, Lance gets injured and Shiro can't help but worry about him





	Colorless

“You shouldn’t have done that. The others had it all under control there was no reason to stray from the plan” Shiro gritted out, stress from what Lance had done and the previous battle evident in his taut posture. Lance rolled his eyes, wincing as Shiro pulled the bandages tighter. “Sorry” he mumbled as he got up to sit next to Lance “I-I just worry about you. Worry about all of you but-” Shiro quickly cut himself off.

“But what?” Lance asked, watching as a flush colored Shiro’s cheeks. “With you it’s different. I feel that, if something were to happen to you, I don’t know what I’d do. I’d keep on living and I wouldn’t just give up, I’d never do that, but I think everything would feel dull. Colorless.”

Eyes wide with a mixture of shock and awe Lance could feel his face flush just as hard, if not harder as Shiro’s had just a moment ago. 

Lance ducked his head to try and avoid Shiro and so that he wouldn’t see his frankly embarrassing blush. Who knew Shiro had such a way with words. A way with words that made him want to jump his bones (more so than usual) but also cuddle up in his lap, exchanging early morning kisses and soft words before breakfast. 

Seeing Lance duck his head and avoid his, eyes he quickly assumed the worst. “I’m so sorry Lance if I overstepped some sort of boundary or, or,…” He trailed off, distracted by the way Lance was looking at him as he lifted his head to meet his eyes. 

“Why’re you apologizing” His laugh evident in both his eyes and his voice “There’s no need it was,” he paused for a moment “sweet to say the least.” Lance smiled, pleased at Shiro’s flustered expression. Of all the scenarios Shiro had imagined this wasn’t one of them. 

He’d expected Lance to awkwardly reject him and then move on, or at worst slap him. He never expected him the find it endearing of all things. Lance’s sweet smile and bright eyes had to be one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen, and he’s traveled the universe, seen clusters of stars and gorgeous planets and their inhabitants. They all paled in comparison to him. 

They all seemed colorless.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Give it a kudos if you did and I'd love a comment of any kind!
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at https://conchacunt.tumblr.com


End file.
